Addition to the Record
by NOGUNNOFUN
Summary: "He had quite a reputation. They have a file on him down at the police station..." One-shot


**"He had quite a reputation. They have a file on him down at the police station..."**

"Jesus Christ, he's back again?" The middle-aged cop mumbled. The sight of the tow head in the police station was too familiar to be shocked, since he'd just been in there a week ago. The cop underestimated his ability of causing trouble.

Dallas Winston was a name known at the police station. Even the rookie, whom had started only a month ago, was very much acquainted with him. The elder cops had become quiet irritated with his reckless behavior, but they did not know what it was like to be even remotely alone. They all came from rich folks. They were Socs, always talking about their smart grandchildren and successful sons and daughters. He understood, or what he thought was as close as anybody have ever come to understanding.

"That I am, fuck-face!" Dallas shouted with a whoop from his holding cell, holding onto the scrawny bars in his hands.

"Be quiet will I fill this out, will you, Winston?" The cop asked. He should've figured it was too much. It would've been too much even if he'd asked him to stand there and look pretty. He should've remembered that he didn't take orders, not orders from his parents, not orders from teachers, much less from a 'fuck-face'.

"Yeah, okay, fuck-face." He walked to the corner of his cell and sat down on the bench. The office was nearly silent excluding the pen-on-paper scribbling and swipe of the faulty ID as Dallas ran it along the wall.

_December, 10, 1966_  
_(Arrest Report: Stolen Car and Two Apprehensions)_  
_(December 9, 1966 - Tulsa, Okla. U-122 & U-97.)_

"Hey, fuck-face, did you ever lay a girl in here?... Was she kinky? Did she like this typa' shit?... You beat her with that stick shit? _Baton?_ Or did you beat her with your_ other_ stick?! You sick fuck, maybe your the kinky one!..."

_At approximately 1:50PM Dec.9, 1966, both Unit #122 and #97 were called the the P.D in Tulsa reference a stolen car. Officers Verson D. Wilbur and Bill Twiddle, of the Tulsa P.D. had stopped a wanted vehicle driven by #1 Dallas Winston CM of age 16, DOB 12-25-50, address: none. (who when initially stopped produced an ID for a Keith Matthews. 2702 North St Louis, Tulsa; this being in the form of an ''s license #8466390.) Subject Dallas was accompanied by #2 Timothy Shepherd CM age 18, DOB 8-2-48 address 1401 Tulsa, Okla. _

"...How about guys, fuck-face? You a fag or a tranny? I thought I seen one last week, but it was your wife in a dress. Nice legs on her, I'll give her that, but Ion' like cock like you fuzz do, ya' dig?... No, of course you don't. You fuzz dig cells and handcuffs, all of ya'. _Don't trust anyone over thirty _or some shit like that..."

_Subjects have been stopped on information broadcast by Tulsa OHP H.Q on reference to a burglary of Rose Gold 12-3-66._

"...Jailhouse rock..."

_When both troopers arrived at PD. Tulsa, they had two listed subjects. in custody, along with the above mentioned vehicle as given. Subjs had knocked then switch out of the dash and wired the ignition to start the vehicle. Subjs were taken to the Tulsa Co. Jail to be book in. PD Tulsa was advised of the custody of the subjs. and recovery of the vehicle and advise warrant information._

"...Would you all look for me if I gone out on my lonesome and didn't come back? It happen before, I didn't see any choppers comin' my way! What kind a' joint are you really runnin' here? I'm thinkin' it's a hippie ring..."

_At the Tulsa CO. Court House when Dallas was being book in he said, there is no use lying, I am Dallas Winston you fuckers, and I took the damn car. He then admitted using a borrowed driver's license so he could drive the car with a license as he is not licensed in Tulsa. Subj. Dallas was charged also with Oper. A MV Without a Valid D.L and Using Anothers License. A warrant to be issued to pick up the subject that has loaned the license (Keith J. Matthews)._

"...When can I go, shit it's hot in here. Motherfucker, why don't you crack a' window? You already know I did it, where can I go runnin' off to? I'm everywhere, put my fuckin' face on a buillboard already... No, you cant do that though can you? Because you're just as low as him and me." He jabbed his finger at the exit, where there was nothing but a puff of dirt in the air, floating up and up and up and _up_.

_The local FBI Office of Tulsa was notified by the Tulsa OHP Dispatcher._

"...And because I might cause a riot..."

_Witnesses:_  
_Officers: #122, #97, #77, #003, #72  
_

Click!

Clang!

Rrrrr-Bang!

"Alright, Winston, you're free to go."

"Yee-haw!" The tow head cried dramatically. "Bye, Mr. Matthews, have fun lyin' to Two-Bit when he's hauled, too. Think I see him now!"

The officer grit his teeth, rolling the chair away from the desk and in front of the tall filing cabinet behind him. He opened the forth drawer and pulled out a file as thick as his pinkie finger's nail was long. He stuck it in the front, getting a glimpse of the report he filed merely a week ago: Behind them, were many others, made by other cops who also had the misfortune of being in his line of sight.

_December, 3, 1966_  
_(Arrest Report: Public Disturbance and One Apprehensions)_  
_(December 3, 1966 - Tulsa, Okla. U-22 & U-89.)_

_January 9, 1966_  
_(Arrest Report: Public Intoxication and One Apprehensions)_  
_(January 9, 1966 - Tulsa, Okla. U-330 & U-111.)_

_March 5, 1965_  
_(Arrest Report: Vandalism and One Apprehensions)_  
_(March 5, 1965 - Tulsa, Okla. U-222 & U-79.)_

_December 25, 1959_  
_(Arrest Report: Assalt and Battery of a State Official and One Apprehensions)_  
_(December 25, 1959 - New York City, New York. U-199 & U-204.)_

He took one glance at the thick stack of papers, at all the other signature he could see sticking out from the pile and the crumpled edges from being handled too much, then at his signature at the bottom of the current report. He slapped the flat shut and stuck it in the drawer carelessly. It didn't matter: Dallas Winston had his own drawer.

_Report by Trooper Neil Matthews #301 Broken Arrow Detachment.  
_

Former Greaser, current dead-beat desk officer.

* * *

**The arrest report is real, the names have been changed.  
**

**"Don't Trust Anyone Over 30" was a slogin from teenagers and young-adults during the 60's.  
**


End file.
